Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 17 : Początek Wojny
Saga Sprawdzianu Plik:Ftjnr17.jpg W obozie... Midnight : Ale nudy... Bixlow : Pierwszy raz marudzisz na nudy , Mid. Midnight : Ale to prawda , Bix. Jest nudnoo , a my zamiast coś robić , to musimy tu gnić przez czerwony alarm. Makarov : Nie marudź Mid. Fiona : Mid , ty przynajmniej możesz użyć magii , a ja nie. Midnight : Fakt. No i tak przy okazji - co wy tak nagle krytykujecie moje słowa?! Nigdy tak nie robiliście. Cobra : To tak samo , jak dziwne jest to , że się nudzisz. Midnight : Fakt... Natsu : Ja mam pecha do egzaminów ! Zawsze muszą je przerywać ... Mest : Bo ty jesteś pechowy Natsu. Happy : Aye ! Fiona : ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! (nastała cisza) Happy : Aye... Cobra : Uuu ! Ale ktośma wyrąbiste skrzydła ! Midnight : Z kąd to wiesz?! Cobra : Słyszę. Fiona : Że nani?! Gigi : Ouu yeah ! Znowu wymiatam ! Leo : Pochamuj się, Gigi... Bixlow : Mistrz Leo...? Mamy przerąbane. Midnight : ...pch... Bixlow : No co znowu , Mid. Midnight : Stoi obok osoby , która pokonała dwa miesiace temu Mistrza Leo. Bixlow : Osoba , która soti obok pogromcy , tak to ja we własnej osobie , mówi Ci o wielki pogromco , że wtedy miałeś full moc. Midnight : ...bez jaj... Fiona : Nie przyzywaj Yomazu , Mid ! Midnight : Aye sir ! Cana : Nani?! (spogląda przed siebie) Na obóz Fairy Tail idą ludzie z Fatal Alert. Leo : Wojna idzie razem z nami , Makarov. Makarov : Leo... Leo : Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Minęły jakieś...dwa lata. Midnight : To jest ten mistrz Leo?! Wygląda jak 19-latek. Makarov : Bo on ma 19 lat. Jest mrocznym świętym magiem , jedyny po Gerardie (Jellalu Fernandezie). Leo : Oddajcie Fione , a was nie zabijemy. Fiona : Chciałbyś Leo ! Nadia : -Trujące Ostrza z Powietrza!- Midnight : -unik- Panna "maska z czernią" we mnie nie trafiła?! Uuu... Nadia : Midnight nie wygłupiaj się. Midnight : Nigdy nie znałaś sięna żartach. Cobra : Co wy ludzie na to , aby połączyć siłę 4 smoczych zabójców , w tym jednego sztucznego? Gajeel : Mi pasuje. Natsu : Ale się napaliłem , ja jestem na TAK Wendy : W takim razie , ja też się zgadzam. Cobra : Mid , osłaniaj nas. Midnight : Aye sir ! Smoczy Zabójcy : -Ognisto-trujące ostrze ze stali szlachetnej z powietrza smoków!- Andre : -tarcza ognia!- Nani?! (zaklęcie smoczych zabójców przebiło się przez tarczę i uderzyło w Andre) Gigi : Andre ! Leo : Ci cali smoczy zabójcy są silni... Żeby jednym zaklęcie pokonać Andre? Chociaż...''Andre był tylko śmieciem. Nic dla mnie nie znaczył. W Fatal Alert nie potrzeba nam takich słabeuszy , jak Andre. Cobra : Z kąd ja to znam...Tak samo mówił do mnie Brain. Jesteś mało kreatywny , Leo. Leo : (wkurza się) Cobra ! Dorwę Cię za te słowa , ale narazie... muszę zmykać do mojego zamku. Nadia ! Zostawiam Tobie wszystko , pod nadzorem. Nadia : Tak , Mistrzu Leo ♥ Happy : Ona go lllubi... Nadia : Zamknij się... kotek ♥.♥ ! Erza : Co jest?! Mest : Chyba ona jest jak Miliana , Erza-san. Erza : Masz rację , Mest. Nadia : Kotek ♥ Kotek ♥ Kotek ♥ !!!! Jestem w kocim raju ♥ Bixlow : Jaka debilka... Dziecinki Bixlowa : Debilka , debilka ! Nadia : -Ostrze zniszczenia!- Midnight : -Odbicie!- Wiesz co by było, jak Bix stracił by dziecinki? Bixlow : -Figurowe Oczy!- Nadia : (zamienia się w duszyczkę dla Bixa) Bixlow : Yeaa! Mam nową dziecinkę ! Nazwę ją ...Nana. Midnight : To twoja pierwsza duszyczka-dziewczyna. Bixlow : Nom. Fiona : (walczy mieczem) Mest , robisz coś czy nie?! Mest : No robię . Skąd masz miecz? Fiona : Od Erzy pożyczyłam. (miecz znika) Erza?! Co jest?! Erza : Ja... przegrałam , wybacz Fiona... Fiona : Jasne. Znowu jestem bez niczego. Leo : No proszę , proszę. Już nietknięta została tylko Fiona. Baa.... Tylko Fiona może ustać na nogach ! '''W tym samym czasie , zamek królowej Mii - władczyni magii....' Mia : Hm...Fiona jest silna jak na kobietę bez magii , ale jakby zajrzeć w jej emocje...Co mam zrobic , Zerefie? Zeref : Nie wiem , królowo. Może oddaj Fionie magię ? Mia : Pomyślmy...Dobrze mi radzisz Zerefie. Teraz pomóż mi wymyśleć magię dla niej. Zeref : Dla niej powinna być magia orginalna, dość potężna i rzadka , jakaś ... Jakaś , która wyrazi jej osobowość , podkreśli jej "prawdziwe ja"...Coś co pozwoli jej zastąpić Noriko i stać się silniejszą psychicznie osobą. Mia : Zerefie , co ja bym bez Ciebie zdziałała? Jesteś taki mądry . Zeref : Dziękuję za komplement , królowo. Mądrością napewno nie dorównuje Tobie. Mia : Jej magia będzie magią zapomnianą już od wielu wieków. Zeref : Cóż to za magia? Mia : Magia Władcy Ognia. W tym samym czasie , na wyspie Poizun... Leo : Perełka Makarova przegrywa , hm? Pozbawiona magii , czyż to nie jest cudwone. Fiona : Nie żal Ci Twoich ludzi? Zostałeś tylko ty... Leo : TO były śmiecie. Nidługo będę miał nowych w Fatal Alert. Fiona : (zaklęcie rzucone na Fionę przez Mię : Zbroja władcy Ognia) Nani...? Leo : Przecież usunąłem z Ciebie całą magię!! Erza : Władczyni Ognia... Czyżmy przed chwilą królowa Mia podjęła decyzję o nowej władczyni ognia? Leo : -Magia Władcy Mroku : Dark Exorcist's Sword!- -Cięcie Mrocznego Zodiaku!- Fiona : -Tarcza Władcy Ognia!- Leo : Uniknęła jednego z moich najsilniejszych zaklęć jednym kiwnięciem głowy?! Fiona : -Róża Ognia!- Leo : -Tarcza Władcy Mroku!- (nie udało mu się uniknąć zaklęcia Fiony) Fiona : Poddaj się , Leo. Leo : Ja się poddaje , tyle że musisz wiedzieć , że ludzie silniejsi niż Balam zniszczą kiedyś Twoją Gildię. To była tylko pierwsza runda. Za rok następna i wasz koniec... To dopiero początek wojny... Następnego dnia - obóz FT... Makarov : Mam dobre wieści. Egzamin - zostaje odwieszony ! Wojna czeka nas dopiero za rok dlatego - potrzebni są nam nowi magowie klasy S! Jak już mówiłem , Juvia i Gray oraz Wendy i Charle nie przechodzą do trzeciego etapu. W trzecim etapie , i zarazem ostatnim jeżeli wygrają tylko trzy osoby , każdy z was dostanie znów trasę. Oczywiście pary zostają tak jak były wcześniej. Na waszej drodze spotkacie 15 armii demonów. W każdej armii będzie ok.100 demonów. Jeżeli przegracie , nie przechodzicie lub nie zdajecie. W takim razie... Trzeci etap - CZAS ZACZĄĆ ! Koniec rozdziału 17 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 18 pt.: "Magowie Klasy "S"". Kategoria:Opowiadania